Income
Income, refers to consumption opportunity gained by an entity within a specified time frame, which is generally expressed in monetary terms.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Income In World of Warcraft your income is displayed by the amount of money your player character owns. Ways of gaining money Since every activity in World of Warcraft consumes time, the effectiveness of gaining money can be messured by the time it consumes. The amount profit possible with a certain activity may also depend on the rate of risk not making a profit or even losing money in the process. *Grinding *Farming *Questing *Producing *Transportation *Reselling *Others Grinding Many mobs in World of Warcraft drop money. So by just killing mobs a player character can loot money. The items these mobs drop can also be sold to a Vendor or other player characters. Grinding may not be an very effectiv way of gaining money since the amount of money dropped by mobs is relatively low depending on their level. Grey and white items can be an additional source of money by selling them to a vendor. Uncommen or rare items that may infrequently drop may bring more profit by selling the in the auctionhouse.The financial risk of grinding is relativ low. Repair cost for durability loss for fighting and dying or money for food and drink will lower the profit. Farming *Farming without a profession *Farming with a profession Farming without a profession Farming without a profession is basicly grinding but aiming for a special item of higher value, that may drop from the farmed mob such as a recepie, materials for production profession or a rare item like the captured firefly. Effectiveness of farming depend on the drop chance and the value of an item, as well as how fast the player character can kill these mobs, how much are there and how fast they respawn. Profitable mobs may attract many players specialy at prime time leading to long wating for spawning mob and PVP fights, which can lower the effectivness considerable. Internet Databases like Wowhead or Thottbot providing the invormation about the scource of an item. While finacial risk may still be relativ low, like with grinding the player can loot money from the mob but repair cost for durability loss for fighting and dying or money for food and drink will lower the profit, to make a higher profit the from the farmed items the player must still sell them to other players via trade channel or auction house. Risking not finding a buyer or losing much of the profit with auction fees. Farming with a profession Farming with profession is gathering materials for production profession via primary gathering professions like *Herbalism *Mining *Skinning or secondary gathering Professions like *Fishing If a Player character is able to gather materials with these professions depens on his professionskill and the level of the item. For skinning the player has to kill the mob so profit may depend on his fighting strength and he may gain repair cost like with grinding . Professions like herbalism and mining need a lot of traveling between the herbs or mines so a high traveling or flying speed will raise the effectivness of the gathering as may secial abilities like the druid flight form, saveing the time to mount up and off. Items gainted by these professions are obtaineble almost exclusive with these professions and are needed for producing professions so even low level items can provide a proper profit since they are still needet for raising the profession skill. If not used for the own producing professions the player still has to sell these items via trade channel or auction house risking not finding a buyer or losing much of the profit with auction fees. *Tailoring With the introduction of the Northern Cloth Scavenging abilitie for Tailoring this profession can to some extent be seen as a gathering profession as well since it will give the player character an advantage on farming cloth but cloth can still be farmed by anyone else without the tailoring profession. Questing Finishing a quest is usualy rewardet with money, experience point and sometimes with items as well. Producing Transportation Reselling Buying items with the propose of selling them for a higher price to a vendor or an other player. In World of Warcraft the price a vendor will pay for an itmen is fixed and can be viewd in the tooltip window or by selling them to a vendor. You can sell items in to other players with the trade window ,the mail and the auctionhouse. Selling items in World of Warcraft to other player is only possible if the item is not already soulbound.